The Pennsylvania Cafe
by kaatee
Summary: Jasper wanders, looking for shelter, as a storm approaches Philadelphia. He takes refuge in a small diner, but finds more than he thought he'd discover... JxA- First meetings and conversations
1. The Pennsylvania Café

**A/n: I've been wanting to write this for a while, and it's the holidays, so why not? :)  
****This is the scene described in **_**Eclipse**_** by Jasper; the night that Alice and Jasper met, and is a one-shot.  
****I don't own the characters yada yada.  
****Please let me know what you think, if you have two minutes to click the odd button.  
****I'm sure this idea has been done before, so I apologise to anyone who has also done it.  
Big thanks to Suzie, as always, my lovely proof reader :)**

_The Pennsylvania Café_

_Jasper_

The Philadelphia skies were clouding over, trees lining the horizon as the sun set blissfully into the nearby coast line. Yet another day was over; yet another night was to begin. Time was nothing to the insomniac.

I had arrived here just over 6 months ago, direct from North Carolina, and never had I witnessed such a beautiful sun set. On the rare occasion I surfaced before dark, the sky was murky and dull. As much as it is a contradiction, when you have an undoubted forever, you stop to notice these things.

With the clouds coming quicker by the second, I stopped in mid-stride and listened. A crash of thunder. 30 miles away. And, with the way the clouds were looking, we were definitely going to get hit by the storm. _Fantastic_.

As humans passed me, care-free and delightfully ignorant, in the street, my hunger hit me. I hadn't eaten for about 3 weeks. I set off into a slow walk, about normal speed for a human, and made for the forest. There was a small stile; which I jumped, and I crouched in the undergrowth. I wasn't looking forward to satisfying my thirst. With my unique gift being able to _feel_, or taste, maybe even smell - I wasn't sure how to describe it - the emotions of others; I've grown to loath feeding; and, recently, myself.

As I wait to pounce, silent and deadly, from a safe place, I start to feel their unease. It waves from them and hits me like a fresh slap, every time. I should have come to expect each emotion by order, but what right do I have to sequence human emotion? It's usually when I get within 3 metres of their position that they start to check over their shoulder, their sense of unease growing close to panic. If the street is dark when I attack, I get to 1 metre when they start to run; if the sun is still shining, they don't run. I feel better if they flee. At least they expected it. If they don't, I almost feel like a cheater; playing on human ignorance. The pure fear emanating from every corner of their existence, as I dig my teeth into their attractive throats and pulse rates, is enough to make me want to bite myself. It's like I am them. Living through their deaths as I kill them. It's horrific and, most definitely, wrong. I am wrong – as an individual. I know when they're dead; their emotions cut short and I'm left feeling as empty as before, if not, slightly satisfied, but, by no means, enough to enjoy my actions. Lately, I'd taken to extending my time between feeding. It sometimes works. After a century of instant gratification, I'm finding self-discipline a difficult skill to master. At first, the need is minimal. I usually go about 2 weeks before the need overtakes me. By a fortnight, I'm weak and desperate for a hit, as it were. I kill, each time never feeling better.

I'd managed 3 weeks this time. But I was feeble; soon I was sure to give in to the necessity.

I felt a drop of rain touch my shoulder first, before the heavens opened and it began to pour down. I would be dry here, of course, but would it be safe if anybody walked by? There would be no witnesses: no reason for me to cease. If I did manage the will power, I'd sense their confusion as their eyes found a beautiful, young man hiding in the bushes in the rain. Any 'normality' I had left in my public reputation, which was little, would be gone. I'd have to move again. I didn't have a house, as such. Since I didn't need to sleep, or anything remotely human, I hadn't needed to acquire a property. I did need to shower and store some belongings though, so I rented a small, more like miniscule, office area. It had its own changing room, and plenty of empty drawers for my things.

The best thing I could do, I guess, was to wait somewhere more public. I _was not_ willing to slaughter an entire truck full of humans. I could only just keep it together enough to sacrifice one. My will power would hold if I went somewhere with lots of humans. A café or something. The streets had already started to clear as I stepped from my hiding place and out into the alleyways. The rain splashed my skin and clothes, sparkling slightly, however, not enough to be noticeable. I still wasn't sure about coming out during the daylight hours. I knew what happened to my skin, and I knew it was not normal human behaviour. If I was seen, I'd most definitely catch someone's attention. I couldn't decide what their punishment would be. They'd probably charge me with abnormality. I'd be tested in to try and find my fault – good times.

It would be safer for me to hide in a café and wait out the storm; wet human was surprisingly appetising. The streets were already puddleing, and my feet were soaked after only a second. I couldn't feel a thing; cold on cold. A short and brisk walk later, I arrived at the nearest, and, to my luck, emptiest, diner. The sign read 'The Pennsylvania Café' and the inside was typical. The seats, red leather, were close together to optimise business. The tables looked cheap, but were polished every few minutes. Waitresses scurried around, and, looking through the window, I could see there were very few guests. Maybe 10 at most. 10 humans were enough, though. I would be able to keep my temptation to myself for 10 people. Numerous emotions filed through me from behind the door. As I approached the door, I could feel lust, love, anger and disappointment.

Then a new feeling overtook me. Something I had not felt in a long time. I couldn't tell from not knowing the diners well, but it felt like… _hope_. The emotion was flowing freely, in huge waves across my skin, forcing up the hairs on my neck, from a small form. I didn't know who it was, but this was what my gift told me. It was strong and certain. To feel this sensation through thick walls was incredibly new to me. They were _sure_. 100% sure. Something _was_ or _wasn't_ going to happen for them, almost certainly – or at least, that was they thought. They had no doubts; their feelings were firm and not changing. I told myself to distinguish who it was when I was inside. I hadn't felt hope this strong in a very, very prolonged time. With my current and confirmed mind set, I only managed to account for strong emotion in everyday life. Little changes in emotion didn't register. This one definitely did. I hadn't come across someone so confident in themselves since Maria.

I'd left her around 10 years ago. My mental state had been a manic downward spiral for a few years when I'd decided I'd either have to leave, or die trying. She'd turned on me. Her emotions showed me that. At the time, I'd thought about killing her, that way I could definitely be free, but Peter had saved me. One day, only a few before I'd planned to assassinate Maria, he came back for me. I'd released him a year or so before. Maria had ordered I 'take care' of some newborns who were losing their human-blood strength. Amongst them had been a girl. Charlotte. Peter cared for her, that much I knew, but it was not lust; it was stronger. Peter was my friend, and the better I know someone, the more obvious their feelings are to me. He gave himself away. He shouted to her to run and he'd followed her. I didn't pursue him. If I could kill my only friend, then who was I? Maria was furious and had watched me closely from then on. She was not my friend, but I knew her, probably better than most people. I could interpret her fear when she was with me. Her spite towards me. I knew I only had limited time left. When Peter had found me, it had only taken one conversation for him to convince me there was a better life out there for me. He'd told me of his and Charlotte's new lifestyle, their freedom to do as they pleased, and I only had to sense his gratitude and admiration for his mate to know he was true. I'd travelled with them for a few years, my mind deteriorating more with each passing annum. I was soon depressed, never satisfied and confused as to why. The gift for sensing feelings meant I knew how everyone else felt, but had no idea quite how I felt. I couldn't understand myself or what I wanted. I soon went it alone, and had been travelling ever since. I usually stayed in one place for a few months and then moved on. I'd like Philadelphia, so I'd stayed a little longer.

A bell rang as I opened the door. A few sets of eyes flashed towards me, desire hit me square between the eyes. I was used to that from women now, but it still made me smile. Two women sat in a far corner instantly entered a hushed conversation, that which my increased hearing picked up easily, about how the blonde thought to woo me. It really was quite flattering. Most eyes moved away from me quickly, afraid of my direct gaze. I was alien to them, they felt uncomfortable around me, and, believe me, I would know.

I made towards the counter, hoping to purchase a small drink in order to hide on their premises. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a small movement from the far end of the counter. I slowed, and, taking a deep breath, smelt the vampire. I was cautious at once. My experiences with vampires when I was with Maria, and my few encounters afterwards, left me feeling uncertain. I was fully expecting an attack, but not in here. Vampires were violent when provoked, I knew that, but would he or she really launch into a confrontation in such a place? Had they no respect for vampire law? I knew little of the law keepers, except that they were ruthless. I hoped this vampire wouldn't strike; I did not want to have a run in with the Italians. It took me about half a second longer than it should have done to realise that this vampire was the being emanating the strong hopeful sensations. I had a strangely positive feeling, laced with unease, regarding this meeting.

I stood and turned. The petite vampire strode confidently towards me. She was female. Her smiling face was enveloped by her mid length dark hair. She was thin, wearing a knee-length, deep red Vivienne dress which clipped in at her tiny waist. Her pale shoulders looked serene above the hem of dress, her neck pronounced and long. Her heels clipped the wooden floor as she paced towards me. The way her hips swayed… it was something I'd never witnessed. Her emotions encased her like some sort of hopeful aura, giving her a vampiric halo. Finally, I looked for the true sense of vampire character: her eyes were a strange dark gold, but the bruises around her eyes were noticeable. I felt sorry for her. She halted before me, her palms facing towards me by her sides. She was short, and looked up at me.

She was beautiful.

Her voice was like ringing bells. "You've kept me waiting a long time." Her smile was dazzling, my knees feeling weak. She held my eyes in a way that I'd never thought I'd see.

I ducked my head, smiling crookedly down at her. I had offended this stunning young woman before I'd even known her. Typical. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

Her answering smile was incredible. If I could faint, I would have. Her emotions shifted. Where hope had once been, there was admiration, and relief… and love. This strange girl loved me. I hardly knew her, but her emotions were the clearest I'd ever felt. I wanted to spend my life deciphering her, getting to know her, understanding her facial expressions and thoughts. I love her. I knew it like I'd known nothing in my life. For going through feeling like I didn't know myself, it had come to this. I loved her. I damn well loved her!

Without breaking eye contact, she held up one hand to me.

I glanced at her fingers and they trembled slightly. My eyes moved back to hers, her glittering face still staring back at me. I took her hand and she walked leisurely out into the rain. I trailed her, strolling behind. She smiled back at me, still holding my eyes. I wanted to never look away.

She ran slowly, for a vampire, at least, towards the forest. Once under the cover of the grateful and large trees, she sped off, dragging me along. I caught up.

I did not care who or what she was. Nor where she was from. I didn't even care why; why she'd been waiting for me or why she felt so strongly for me… why I loved her. I just knew that I would follow her anywhere, and, if she let me, absolutely everywhere. She was perfect.


	2. Three Cups Inn

**A/n: Ok, so I decided to carry this on after all (:  
****I'm not sure whether it'll be just a plain two-shot or whether I'll continue on with more chapters. I've got a pretty up-tight schedule with upcoming exams and such so if I do continue it probably won't be for a while.  
Thanks for reading, and maybe drop me a review please? (:**

_The Three Cups Inn_

_Jasper_

My feet padded across the leaf covered ground as we tore through the thick forests of North America. I wasn't entirely sure of where we were from under the shell of branches and tall trunks, but I didn't all too much care.

We'd been running for what must have been well over a day, hand-in-hand beneath the trees. Her hand in mine felt so natural, and what little I knew about her was enough for my satisfaction of being in her company. I rarely tore my eyes away from the back of her head, staring forward as she traced her way across the country. Her hair blew out behind her from the speed and, occasionally, I would get a breath of her sweet scent as it flew into my nostrils. The dress she wore had been splattered with the odd drop of mucky dirt from the floor of the forest, but she'd mostly managed to keep it clean. Her heels, however, hadn't survived; she'd dropped them a few hours back and was now running bare foot. It did so much for her grace; seemingly more genuine. I liked it.

At our huge speed, we pelted across a highway between the dense greenery. On the road was a large sign that read 'Wright, Campbell WYOMING'. We'd travelled very far in the past twenty-four hours, I couldn't quite think how many miles, but many thousands to be sure. On a whim, I wondered where she was from. All I'd managed to ask so far was her name: Alice, the Greek name of nobility, Alice of truth. Where was Alice born, where was she raised? Did she have living parents, brothers, and sisters? Did she have a partner? The tenderness of her grip implied that she was not betrothed to a mate; however, one can never be too sure. Where was she taking me? We'd crossed numerous states already and we hadn't stopped once. It was a positive that neither of us had to stop for breath, to eat or sleep, otherwise this journey could have taken us more than weeks longer. Would we ever stop? I knew that her touch was beginning to make me feel that I couldn't mind if I never walked again, so long as she didn't let me go, however, I'd be forever following her, Alice, and never knowing anything more about her. I wanted to stop, to settle and question her.

She glanced back at me, her eyes locking with mine and her mouth puling up on both sides. Her smile was simply serene. It would have been easy to say that she wore her heart on her sleeve, although, to me, everybody did so. Her emotions were so crisp clear to my mind that I was sure I could probably have read them without my gift. Her heart was giving off such affectionate and gentle vibes, the sorts that not even a long time sixty-year married couple can emanate, yet here she was before me, in all of her youth and immaturity. How old was she? From her appearance, she struck me as late adolescence, though; appearance meant nothing to the immortal. Where had she been changed? Was it by choice or had she turned against her will? The thought that anyone had inflicted pain against this beautiful young woman brought fury into my unusually cloudy mind. With her gaze still holding mine, she slowed, bringing our speed down to that of a fast human.

"We should take a break" He voice resonated through my already perfect senses and I wanted her to speak again. I knew she didn't need to rest; she was a vampire, and I suspected she somehow knew of my wish to stop and talk to her. She was amazing.

I nodded. "Sure." I still grasped at her fingers, feeling her intertwine hers around mine and fill my palm.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked, the question broad and strange to hear. Did she mean that of the country or just of this particular place? Was she asking me which state I wanted to go to next or what public place in Wright I wanted to wait at? She took in my momentary silence as the confusion I was feeling. "We should really lay low for a while; it's getting late and a couple out in the middle of nowhere would be taken as peculiar." She explained. My heart did a strange jump at her mention of the word couple. I'd not felt feelings like this for a woman in at least a century. Since before I was changed. I'd had a girlfriend back then, but she'd be long since dead now. I couldn't handle my bloodlust enough to go back and look for her after my disappearance. Something I'd never forgive myself for. I knew what love was and I could feel it now, streaming from her, Alice's, curves and waving over my skin in tidals. I wished I could read my own emotions well enough to understand what I was feeling. I'd know Alice for just over twenty-four hours now, and I loved her – with every atom of my cold, dead heart. I'd loved her since the moment I'd witnessed her inhuman beauty at the Pennsylvania Café. It wasn't just the uncanny exquisiteness of her features and her body, but also the loveliness and purity of her soul. She was truly selfless. But why did I love her? Why could I see into her spirit and into her physical being? Was it fate? All I could think was that, somehow, destiny had bound us together from this moment on. I'd never have to feel lonely again. I'd experience this astounding sense of hope and faith for as long as I happened to live.

"Oh, I see." I said, simply, pushing my mind forward to the current situation and away from thoughts of mine and Alice's interlinked fatality. I thought for a long while, making a show of the action. I didn't want to worry her with my quiet. I decided our best bet would be to hide away in some sort of catering establishment; we could sit and talk in the midst of other human diners so that we would not be overheard, but also not disturbed.

She didn't wait for my response that would have been spoken instantaneously; she simply strode away, pulling me alongside her. I laughed, holding her steps to keep by her side. "How do you do that?" I asked.

She shot me a huge grin, bearing her teeth as she shone in the bright moonlight. "Exactly the same way that you could tell me precisely how happy I am right now." She replied.

I gave her a steady look, tasting the atmosphere around her only briefly. Her emotions were so clear to me that it didn't take me long to realise she was practically soaring… her happiness couldn't be contained. Was it humanly possible for such a small being to be filled with such excitement? It might not be, but surely it could be inhumanly feasible?

We arrived at a small inn before I'd even brought my attention back to our direction. The Three Cups had a stained glass front door with its name printed in capitals. It looked classier than it sounded. Alice entered before me, swaying her hips from side to side. She would look incredibly odd with only her bare feet. We'd have to sit down very quickly. The inside of the pub was comfortable, the walls a mixture of deep reds and greens and the few tables spread out so that more people could fit in the room. I gestured to Alice to take a place on a bar stool at an empty space whilst I walked to the bar to get us some props.

I sat opposite her, placing a glass of water down in front of her. I'd bought a beer for myself in the interest of keeping up appearances; the stuff was vile. Right here, seated across from this bizarre, beautiful girl, I made my decision. I had to stick by her. My mind couldn't quite picture the idea of her getting harmed; if I had to stay by her side for the rest of her existence to stop that happening, I would. It almost hurt my soul to think of her in pain and I could almost imagine feeling physically ill at the sight of her grief. I had to prevent that at all costs.

I looked back up at her, raising my head. Her face was blank, the smile gone from her mouth. Her eyes glazed over and she seemed to stare at nothing for a moment before her thoughts returned to her. An enormous grin spread across her lips as she focussed back onto me. I could feel my mouth gape at her peculiarity. She truly was unique. "Thank you." Her voice rung in my mind again as the high, bell-like sound of her words bounced around the sides of my head.

I shook my head. "I'm not even going to ask." I smiled, holding her perfect eyes.

She beamed, her hair falling from her ears to frame her face. "That's probably a good idea."

I continued to gaze at her, watching her soothing facial expressions. "How long were you waiting?" I asked, leaning across the table just to get closer to her. I missed her contact already and wondered how she'd react to me reaching to take her hand again. I decided against it.

She didn't answer straight away; instead her eyes averted and became empty for a second. When her features showed her to be attentive again, she stretched her fingers around my fist. I instantly relaxed, not realising I'd even been tense. She gave me a warm and uplifting smile. "Not long." She said simply, already understanding what I meant. I pondered for a moment over how she'd known. It was like she could read me. "I waited for about six hours."

I opened my mouth, shocked. "Why? What inclined you to linger, waiting for me? How did you know I would come?" Her touch wrapped around my knuckles was perfect, enough for me to look down and feel calmed by the image of her manicured nails, drumming a rhythm against the back of my hand. She was anxious.

The grin wiped from her face slowly and she gazed away, embarrassed. "I've watched you for a while." I didn't speak, hoping she'd carry on. The fact that she seemed to be acquainted with me already made it clear that she was being honest. She took my silence on cue. "I can _see_ things." Her voice was ominous, but still, I felt peaceful. "Things that will happen. In the future. My visions have been following you for decades."

"I'm so very sorry." I wondered what she'd seen, what I'd done unknowing that she was watching "The affairs I've taken a part in… If I'd known I'd had an audience, believe me, I would have stopped. I'm not proud of my past."

The squeeze of her fingers was pleasing. I felt around her with my gift and could taste her apprehension. It wasn't nice to feel like I was causing her to feel this way; I used the other side of my sense to send a wave of comfort through her petite form. She smiled. "I should have known you'd do that."

Alice knew me; after only a day. I wanted to know everything about her. "Where are you from, Alice?"

She gawped at me for an incredible moment. I'd never felt this amount of sexual tension in my life. She broke it. "I don't know." She admitted, sounding ashamed. "I was born to this life under half a century ago and yet I'm no closer to figuring it out. I woke up in a field somewhere out in the countryside and I couldn't remember a thing." Her gaze returned to mine. "What about your past, Jasper?" She spoke my name slowly and deliberately.

"I thought you knew."

"I do." She smiled, encouraging my teasing. "But I meant before this life. What were you before?"

"I can't recall too much." I said, wracking my brain for any details I could give her. "I was born in the early eighteen forties, I think, and I joined the Confederate State Army. I believe that I rose the ranks pretty quickly and then one night…" This part I could remember clearly. Maria's constant presence in my life for decades meant I'd never forget. "I stopped to help a threesome of women on the roads and I became like this."

"Maria?" Alice asked, sensing my discomfort.

I nodded, throwing a wave of my best neutrality at her.

She froze for a second before leaning quickly towards me and holding my eyes. "I'm not affected by your past, Jasper." She said, all signs of her grin, again, disappeared. "I _know_ your intentions have shifted and I've known for as long as you made the conscious decision to change. I…" Her face went glossy again, her mouth, otherwise forming words, went slack and I thought it would be best to question her. What if something was wrong?

"Alice, are you ok?"

I wasn't sure if she'd reply at first. Her features held onto the blank expression before her jaw muscles tensed and she spoke. "A house…" Her voice trailed.

"A house?" I clarified. "Where is it?"

Her hand started to tremble and I gripped it tighter. "West," She paused. "North west. White…"

"What does it look like?" I squeezed her fingers, hoping for a response.

"It's white… modern… they're expecting us." She said, her eyes widening and returning to mine. "Washington." She said. "We have to go, they're waiting for us."

"Who, Alice?" I asked, holding her at the table. I knew she'd quite easily run away as fast as she could to follow her vision.

Her answering beam was simply the most divine thing I had ever witnessed as she articulated the two words I thought I'd never hear again. "Our family."


	3. Eye of a Hurricane

**A/n: It's been a long while, but here I am :)  
****I've had this chapter planned for a while, ever since I heard the song that inspired it, but I've only just within the last month got round to starting it, and since yesterday, actually finishing it.  
****I'm definitely going to be doing another chapter – as you'll notice by the ending – but I think that may be it. I'm undecided.  
****Hope you like it, hope it's worth the wait. Give us a quick review, and I would be very happy! x**

_Katy Perry – Lost_

_Have you ever been so lost?_  
_Known the way and still so lost?_  
_Another night waiting for someone to take me home_  
_Have you ever been so lost?_

_Eye of a Hurricane_

_Jasper_

We stood, both our eyes searching the always identical trees around us. Her hand wrapped around mine would've stopped my panic, even if another hostile immortal had been rushing towards me, a lit torch in both hands. I couldn't find it within myself to worry.

"I know where I am," Alice told me, her face turning to mine. Her petite beauty still faulted me a little. I am a monster, what could she possibly want with me? "I'm just not quite sure which way is North." Her lips bunched up slightly before she gave an exasperated sigh. "Dang – we must be the only two of our kind who've ever managed to get lost."

I smiled at that. I knew precisely which direction was North, but her expression made me keep my mouth shut.

Watching her face still, I saw her eyes lose their focus and waited only a moment before I moved closer to her. "Alice, what do you see?" I couldn't help but let the anxiety etch into my voice. I couldn't quite comprehend her power, let alone trust it. I trusted her, and if she had faith in her visions, then that was good enough for me. But I wasn't overly happy.

"I just see _them_." She smiled. "Edward's bedroom is nice. I want it."

Who in the hell was Edward? Had my instincts about her been right? Was she betrothed to another, an Edward? If so, what was she doing here, with me? I found it unlikely that she'd needed my help to find her way home, since she'd needed no assistance so far. She'd waited those long hours for me to arrive in that God awful diner, only to run back to her Edward.

I was surprised at the feeling of jealousy. So much so, I laughed. Her hand, still in mine, shook. I snapped straight out of my mind and back to her.

"You're angry." She stated. I didn't reply, so she continued. "I can feel it, Jasper, everything that you feel, you're reflecting it onto me." Hell. All my thoughts surrounding Alice had made _me_ lose control of my _feelings_.

She was right, but I wouldn't have her thinking I held any ill feelings regarding her. I stared her in her eyes, giving her my most genuine smile. "I'm not angry." I'd lived most of my first life with the ability to lie effortlessly, a useful skill I'd been pleased to keep after the change. "I'm sorry, am I making you angry?" I asked, knowing I'd been projecting strongly at her.

I could tell she was completely unconvinced by my lie, but she said nothing of it. Her smile returned as she shook her lovely face from side to side, ever so slowly. "Of course not."

She didn't speak for a few long moments before the bells in her voice chimed once more. "Home." She said, pulling a little at my arm. "They're still waiting, but they're not sure what for."

I narrowed my eyes. "How can that work?" I was curious as to the inner workings of her mind. I squeezed at her hand, waiting for her. She didn't answer, so I asked the other question playing at my emotions. "Who's Edward?"

At that, she smiled, a large and warm smile that didn't make me feel any more optimistic. "Edward and I are going to be great friends." Her eyes tuned straight to mine, portraying to me what she knew I'd been thinking. "There's five of them. Their leader, Carlisle, his mate, Esme. Rosalie will be..." She paused, jutting her head whilst searching for the right word. "_Difficult_," She finally managed, her gaze returning to me. "She'll suspect us, curious of how we will come to them, but eventually, she'll warm to us. Her mate, Emmett, is a house of a vampire, and she worries about how he rushes into things. She feels like we may cause him to threaten his safety. And Edward," Again, her smile grew warmer, forcing me to flourish with curiosity. "Edward is wise. Somehow, he knows something is about to happen, but he can't work it out." I could feel her emotions like they were heat on my dead skin. The love she felt for these strangers was just so queer! To the best of my knowledge, she'd not met any of these new people, yet she knew them; inside and out. "We're driving him insane, Jasper, he so badly wants to be in control, to know, but he just can't."

Something inside me wanted to hold her. How a girl so young could feel so deeply for these strangers was completely alien to me. She was an inspiration. Her trust in herself and the others around her was simply amazing. It was obvious in her voice, however, that being apart from these strangers was causing her great grief. She _needed_ to see them, and I could feel that need all across my body, using my gift again to figure her out.

Finding myself so wrapped up in my own thoughts, I almost jumped at hearing her speak. "Do it." She told me. "Jasper, you may not believe me now, but we have an undoubted eternity together, why waste any time?"

I laughed again, gazing straight into her eyes, refusing to let her look away. "I have to know you, I think I might die if I can't understand you."

She smiled, dancing her small body closer to mine. "You will."

I mirrored her grin, taking her free hand in mine. I wanted this moment, so casual yet endless, to last forever, but I knew we couldn't stand any longer. It was causing her too much pain; I didn't want that.

"So," I said, breaking a silence of five minutes. "Which way?"

I felt her squeeze at my fingers. "North." Her answer was simple, making me wonder if she'd desired to continue our position here.

Letting five of her fingers fall through my own, I raised one hand and pointed north.

She laughed, her eyes never leaving mine, and nodded. "Let's go." I wasn't surprised that she hadn't mentioned my direction. She'd been so frustrated just a few minutes earlier, angry that she couldn't find north, yet I'd known all along. She said nothing.

This time, we both ran alone, making our journey much faster. I could feel her anticipation and impatience to meet with her new family, the emotion riding from her and hitting me hard. I wondered if she could feel my apprehension, taking into account my previous mishap. If I wasn't careful, I'd be bothering her constantly with my feelings, _because_ of my apparent addiction to the sound of her voice.

I felt the rain before it started, as I'm sure Alice could. Pointlessly, I managed to dodge the first rain drop, before the heavens opened and drenched us both.

Alice still ran in bare feet, her dress the protection she had from the rain and it bothered me. Although I knew she wouldn't, even _couldn't_, get cold, I'd be damned if she was uncomfortable. The jacket I'd been wearing since we'd left Philadelphia, along with the rest of my belongings, was filthy, and now, a little damp. It would definitely keep her warm though; keep her beautiful skin covered from the downpour.

My question on the tip of my tongue, she laughed, slowing to the speed of a fast paced human. I followed her lead, running alongside her now, purely to see her face as she expressed joy.

"I appreciate the thought, Jasper, but it won't be necessary. If my visions are correct we are no more than maybe ten miles from the house. Our house." Her grin was happy. "I thought maybe my visions had been slightly wrong about you, but it turns out they were spot on." She shook her head, denying a hidden point to herself.

Should I enquire? All these mental conversations we seemed to be having were confusing me already, how could I be sure of how her visions had perceived me? Had I been unsupportive, refusing to let a complete stranger straight into my life? Surely not, but not even I could've predicted the sheer force of my connection to her. I truly, and with every part of my being, loved her. We'd been running for an oh so short thirty-six hours now, but I knew in myself that she was mine. I could only hope she knew how I felt. Of course she knew, I couldn't doubt that, she seemed to know everything of importance; but I had to hope she would see fit to help me understand what it was that only she knew, and how she felt.

How had her visions seen me? Obviously she'd understood them to be correct, so what aspect of me was she discussing? I simply couldn't let it drop. I had to ask.

I let us run in silence for a small while longer before I caved in to my curiosity and spoke.

"Alice," her name was starting to sound so _right_ as it rolled off my tongue. Her gaze flipped quickly to me, her smile warm and interested. "Exactly what else did your visions tell you about me? Why did they send you to me?" She continued to stare at me, her grin falling a little. I waited for a reply, but there didn't seem to be one coming. "Please, don't misunderstand, I've never been so sure I've been doing the right thing; never in my life. But…" I locked my eyes onto hers, giving her my kindest smile. "I'm curious, I suppose, you've come from nowhere, yet I would trust you with my life. What's happened?"

As we still ran slowly, I felt her fingers intertwine with one of my hands. She slowed even further before she stood, pulling me to a stop beside her.

My eyes had never left her throughout her sudden rest, her feet pausing a little more with every passing second until they were no longer moving, the way her body gracefully became stationary. Her every movement became so exciting to me, so curious. She turned her body towards mine. My gaze moved up her body, from her charming feet, now engrossed in the wet soil, along her legs and finally towards her face. I caught her eyes.

She'd tilted her head slightly, looking at me with what looked like vulnerability; but my gift found it to only to be mere hesitance, apprehension similar to myself. Her mouth opened briefly, but she said nothing. After a few seconds, however, she finally spoke.

"Jasper, can't you feel it?" As she said it, I knew exactly what she meant, and I knew that I did, indeed, feel it. I reached my free hand into hers. I said nothing, but let my actions speak for themselves. "I've had visions of you for weeks and months and years…" Although her eyes still held mine, I knew she was more talking to herself in order to explain her mind to me. "I never really understood them at first. They were just short clips – you sitting alone in a small barn, thinking, for hours, you standing before a sea of others like us, the leader. They came only a few times a week at first, but recently, I saw you once or twice a day. I saw you helpless, confused, with no purpose, roaming different states, feeding, hating yourself. Usually I only see visions of those around me, people close to me. But you came out of nowhere – and I knew you. Instantly. I knew you so well after only a few days of thinking about you. So selfless, in need of a specific direction. I knew you'd never really been sure of yourself, wondering when something would truly call you. You thought you'd found it with Maria, but she wasn't at all what she seemed." Alice paused, gauging my reaction, I assumed.

I nodded, encouraging her on. Her face was hesitant again, but she continued. "When you left her, you seemed to get worse. I saw through the face you put on for your companions, but still, I could see they did something to calm you. I wanted to search for you then, but I couldn't. I thought about you most days, regardless of the visions. At the time," I could see her face squashing together as she tried to explain how she'd got here. How could she be so uncomfortable speaking about her own past, even though mine had been such a big part of her life? "Well, I was very much alone, and I couldn't find it within myself to be around others of my kind." She smiled for the first time since starting her explanation, facing me again. "Just like you."

Pausing again only to continue to smile warmly at me, I couldn't help but feel that my story wasn't nearly as brutal as I'd first thought. She seemed genuinely disturbed. I hoped one day to understand what had happened to such a beautiful, bubbly young immortal to have made her so reserved. "Anyway, as the visions became more frequent, I started to get to know you in ways you didn't even realise. You had no idea I even existed, yet I was admiring your bravery, and laughing at the irony going on inside your mind. I liked you." Her eyes caught mine again, stressing her honesty. "I'd never met you, and you didn't know me, but I started to like you as the months went on. Your life was never strictly 'happy', there was always something small that bothered you; and I'd laugh, I would watch and listen to you thinking how typical it was of your personality. I knew you so well. Eventually, I knew I'd have to run into you. I travelled to Philadelphia on a whim. I couldn't be sure you'd still be here because of the arguments I'd witnessed you having with yourself. You knew you'd stayed too long this time, and you knew it wouldn't be too long before you'd have to find somewhere new, but I couldn't wait any longer."

Alice's confessions made me happy. I wanted to know her like she knew me. I longed to listen to her talk about herself so I could catch up to her. Although, even if she'd avoided telling me anything other than her name, I'd have been content just to have her by my side. Her proximity broke me from my thoughts, her feet shuffling her towards me. "It was only recently that my feelings started to change." Change? What had changed? She was here, with me, telling me about how she'd watched me battle out a war and then flee. If anything, she should have evaded me like the black plaque. "That was what pushed me to take a chance in Philadelphia." Her eyes still held mine in a gaze I simply couldn't break, even if I'd wanted to. "I don't know whether you'll understand, Jasper, what with Maria's influence on you still present in your mind." I winced. It wasn't often I thought of Maria, but when I did, it never ended well. Unfortunately, Alice was right. Maria was occasionally still the voice in the back of my head, the one pulling the strings. When I'd left, I'd known it would take a while to truly get over her, but I hadn't realised it would take quite this long. "Even though we'd never met, I felt like, especially as the vision became more frequent, we were spending a lot of time together. Like I said, I warmed to you very quickly because you, and your actions, were so easy for me to understand. It didn't take long before I longed for the visions to come, hoping they'd be clear so I could spend more time listening to your voice and watching you smile. I started to love you." I should have been shocked, or maybe I shouldn't, I wasn't sure. Either way, I was thrilled. It truly meant something to me that she cared. "I chose the day because of the weather." She took her eyes from mine for the first time in what felt like forever, moving them swiftly to the sky. "There's something beautiful about the rain." She said thoughtfully. "I wanted to finally meet you in the rain." She looked back to me again. Her eyes were filled with such happiness. Using my gift, I felt at the emotions around her and found it confirmed. She was only slightly more elate than she'd been yesterday when I'd found her in the diner. Had it only been yesterday? I felt like I'd known her for decades rather than hours.

"That's my story." She said, simply. "And that's my confession, Jasper. I've spent so much time getting to know you without your knowledge that…" She paused, taking her final step towards me, her body just touching mine. "That I love you." Her smile was a mirror of my own. "I know, believe me, I've had a lot of time to think about this. I know that it might not be as easy for you for you to just commit yourself to me, I just thought you deserved to know." Her eyes stared me down again, this time only a foot or so away from mine. "Although, from the visions I've had since we've met, you don't seem to be having much trouble getting to know me." She winked.

What could I say? She was a strange young girl I'd met only a day and half ago, yet I'd go to the ends of the earth for her without a single question as to why. As I thought about it, I regretted it.

As I'd predicted, her face went blank, the focus in her eyes gone for only a second.

I knew her mind would be filled with my face. She'd see me walking, running absolutely anywhere for her, she'd see me trying new things just because she'd thought I might like it. She would see the commitment she doubted I'd be able to give her so quickly.

I acted on instinct. She was so close to me, her feet nearly touching my own. I let her hands fall from mine, but grasped her hips instead. While she still stared vacantly into space, I took in a deep breath I knew I didn't need, and I kissed her.


End file.
